It is well known for a coupler to have a hydraulically operated latching hook for engaging with the pins of an attachment, e.g., a bucket, for the arm of an excavator. Such couplers typically include a safety mechanism for preventing the attachment from becoming disengaged from the coupler in the event of hydraulic failure.